Glasses
by Alice Klein
Summary: "Sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata?" Dan di situ, tiba-tiba Shintarou mendapat firasat buruk.—MidoAka. Happy reading, Review please! XD


Manik merah itu mengamati sejenak buku-buku yang ia bawa. Ada buku manajemen, ekonomi, dan tidak luput juga buku matematika, semuanya yang Seijuurou butuhkan untuk mengahadapi ujian semesternya minggu depan.

Setelah mendapat apa saja yang ia inginkan, Seijuurou segera mencari tempat duduk supaya ia dapat membaca buku-buku tersebut dengan tenang. Ia pun berjalan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi langkah kaki yang keras. Menyusuri rak-rak kayu tinggi yang sudah tua dan beberapa di antaranya berdebu. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti pada salah satu ujung rak.

Ah! Rupanya sekarang ini ia tidak sendirian di perpustakaan kampus. Midorima Shintarou—kekasih Seijuurou, kalau kalian ingin tahu—juga ada di sana, duduk di bangku dekat dengan jendela dan tengah membaca buku… anatomi mungkin, entahlah. Dan omong-omong, Seijuurou melihat ada bangku kosong di depan pemuda itu.

Kebetulan sekali. Sepertinya ia akan duduk di sana saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Glasses © Alice Klein**

**Pair : MidoAka (Midorima x Akashi)**

**Warning : Plotless, maybe?**

**_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."_**

**.**

**.**

****.****

"Mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian juga, Shin?"

Shintarou mangangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan manik cerah Seijuurou. Sekilas Seijuurou dapat melihat pemuda hijau itu terlonjak kaget saat melihatnya. Namun dengan cepat pula ekspresi itu berubah menjadi kaku kembali.

"Sei, kau mengagetkanku," Jawab Shintarou seraya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun akibat membaca buku tadi. "Jangan muncul mendadak seperti itu. Kau jadi mirip Kuroko saja."

Seijuurou terkekeh, "Kau kaget, Tuan Berkacamata?" Meletakan buku-bukunya di atas meja, lalu duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Shintarou.

Shintarou tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan lagi membaca buku yang penuh dengan gambar berisi kerangka tubuh manusia beserta organ-organnya tersebut. Seijuurou pun mengikuti Shintarou dengan mengambil salah satu buku dari tumpukan miliknya dan mulai membacanya.

Detik-detik waktu bergulir konstan dan hanya keheningan yang mengisi atmosfer di antara mereka berdua. Oh, ralat soal keheningan. Nyatanya suara gesekan antar kertas saat membalik halaman buku adalah satu-satunya bunyi yang terdengar. Angin sejuk yang masuk melewati jendela di sebelah Seijuurou pun menyapu halus surai merahnya dan surai hijau Shintarou.

Kondisinya terlalu monoton. Kalau begini terus, Seijuurou bisa saja tertidur karena rasa kantuk. Mahasiswa jurusan manajemen bisnis itu kemudian menghela napas panjang berulang kali. Ia bosan. Ia jenuh. Semua materi di buku yang ia baca sudah ia pahami semuanya. Salahkan otaknya yang terlalu kelewat jenius dalam memahami segala macam pelajaran dengan cepat.

Ingin sekali ia membunuh rasa bosan sekaligus rasa kantuknya dengan mengajak Shintarou berbincang ringan. Namun, si calon dokter terlihat sangat serius membaca. Seijuurou jadi tidak enak kalau harus mengajaknya mengobrol.

Tiba-tiba sebuah gagasan terlintas di pikiran Seijuurou. Bagaimana kalau ia mencoba untuk membaca buku secara _random_? Siapa tahu ini akan menjadi kegiatan yang menarik untuk menghabiskan waktu.

_Yosh_! Dimulai dari buku matematika yang masih ia genggam.

Buka halaman secara acak!

'_Modus merupakan data yang paling sering muncul. Rumusnya adalah dengan cara menambah tepi bawah kelas modus dengan—'_

Cara mencari ukuran pemusatan. Membosankan. Seijuurou membuka halaman selanjutnya secara acak lagi.

'_Peluang kejadian majemuk terbagi atas peluang kejadian saling lepas dan peluang kejadian saling bebas. Rumus untuk mencarinya—'_

Hmm, kali ini mengenai peluang. Yang ini juga Seijuurou sudah memahaminya di luar kepala.

Seijuurou menyudahi permainannya sendiri. Percuma saja ternyata. Bukannya menghilangnya kebosanan, ia malah jadi kelihatan konyol karena sibuk dengan hal yang tidak penting. Seijuurou jadi bertanya-tanya. Apakah Shintarou sempat melihatnya tadi?

Masa bodohlah, lebih baik ia istirahat dulu sejenak. Seijuurou menutup matanya seraya bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

_Modus… peluang… modus… peluang…_

_Peluang… modus… peluang… modus…_

Seijuurou refleks membuka matanya kembali. Ah, ada gagasan lain yang muncul. Seringai tipis pun mengembang di paras rupawannya. Seijuurou berani menjamin kalau ini akan menjadi ide yang lebih menarik ketimbang idenya semula.

Seijuurou menegakkan posisi duduknya. Manik _scarlet_-nya kini tertuju pada subjek di depannya yang sebentar lagi akan berstatus menjadi korban akibat kebosanan pemuda bermarga Akashi tersebut.

"Shin," panggil Akashi.

Merasa disebut namanya, Shintarou segera menoleh ke arah Seijuurou. "Ada apa, Sei?"

"Sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata?"

"Eh?" sorot mata Shintarou menunjukan kebingungan. Sungguh, jalan pikiran dari kekasihnya ini sangat sukar untuk ia ditebak. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Sei?"

"Aku penasaran saja," jawab Seijuurou lugas. "Jadi sejak kapan?" ulangnya.

"Err, sudah lama, sebetulnya," Shintarou memasang pose berpikir. Oh, tahukah kalian kalau Seijuurou sangat—dan selalu—menyukai gestur Shintarou tersebut? "Mungkin sejak kelas empat bangku sekolah dasar."

Seijuurou mengangguk paham. "Jadi sekarang minus matamu pasti besar, ya?"

"Begitulah, seperti katamu. Untuk jarak beberapa senti pun, kini aku sudah sulit untuk melihat," Tanggap Shintarou yang tanpa sadar kini sudah menutup buku tebalnya.

"Hee, pasti sangat merepotkan," Seijuurou mencondongkan tubuhnya. Di mata Shintarou, kini Seijuurou jadi tampak lebih antusias seperti anak kecil yang tengah bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya. "Tidak berpikir untuk memakai lensa kontak?"

"_Well_, aku pernah mencobanya tapi aku kurang menyukainya," Shintarou pun melepas kacamatanya. "Walaupun merepotkan, aku lebih suka cara tradisional seperti ini."

Bingo_! Inilah kesempatan yang Seijuurou tunggu!_

"Begitu, ya?" Meskipun samar, Shintarou dapat memastikan ada seringai samar di wajah Seijuurou.

Di situ, tiba-tiba Shintarou mendapat firasat buruk.

Melihat Shintarou lengah, dengan gerakan cepat Seijuurou langsung menyambar kacamata si surai hijau dan ia tidak memberi jeda waktu bagi Shintarou untuk melawan.

"S-Sei, kembalikan kacamataku!" kata Shintarou panik karena pengelihatannya yang buram membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ssst!" Seijuurou meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "Shin sayang, sekarang kita berdua sedang berada di perpustakaan. Tidak boleh ribut," ucap Seijuurou santai dan sedikit berbisik.

"Tapi aku tidak dapat meli—"

"_Yeah_, aku sudah tahu akan hal itu," Ada nada jenaka di sana. "Aku akan mengembalikan apa yang menjadi milikmu dengan satu syarat."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Cium aku," Jari telunjuk Seijuurou menyentuh lagi bibir merah ranumnya. "Di sini."

Bagus. Shintarou tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas bagian tubuh mana yang ditunjuk Seijuurou. "M-menciummu…" Shintarou mencoba untuk mengontrol nada suaranya, "Di mana? Aku tidak dapat melihatnya."

"Umm, aku hanya memberi tahumu sekali," Shintarou yakin sekarang Seijuurou tengah tersenyum tipis padanya, "Jadi bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk mencari tahu sendiri, Shin?"

Shintarou terdiam. "Baiklah, aku terima syarat itu." Sial, pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah.

Mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran itu lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian badannya membungkuk dan tangan kirinya bertumpu pada meja kayu. Sedangkan satu tangan yang masih bebas, ia pakai untuk menjangkau wajah Seijuurou agar mendekat padanya.

Seijuurou melihat wajah Shintarou semakin dekat dan hembusan hangat dari napas pemuda itu kini mengirimkan sensor-sensor halus ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Satu kecupan di kening.

"Bukan di situ, Shin. Coba lagi," ucap Seijuurou.

Shintarou mendaratkan ciumannya lagi. Kali ini di pelupuk mata kiri dan kanan.

"Bukan di sana juga, Shin."

Pipi kiri beralih ke hidung lalu pipi kanan Seijuurou.

"Umm, bukan juga." Sempat terlintas di pikiran Seijuurou, sebenarnya seberapa rabun kekasihnya ini? Lama-lama ia jadi mirip kelelawar yang buta saja.

Giliran telinga kiri dan telinga kanan. Seijuurou pun sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar saat Shintarou mengecup titik sensitifnya tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya Shintarou sampai di bibir Seijuurou dan sempat diam sejenak. "Hanya tinggal ini, 'kan?" mengelus bibir itu dengan jemari tangannya.

Belum sempat Seijuurou menjawab, Shintarou langsung mencium bibir Seijuurou. Membungkamnya dan memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk.

"Ngh, S-Shin—"

Shintarou pun melepaskan ciumannya. "Ssst, jangan ribut. Kita masih di perpustakaan, Sei." Ucap Shintarou dengan nada yang persis seperti Seijuurou sebelumnya.

Gurat bersiku empat muncul di pelipis Seijuurou. "Kau membuatku kesal, Shin."

Shintaro terkekeh lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya. "_Pardon_, siapa yang memulai?"

Pemuda merah itu menghembuskan napas. "_Fine_," Seijuurou tidak kalah, ia hanya malas menanggapi. "ini aku kembalikan kacamatamu."

Dan dari sana Seijuurou belajar, tidak semua ide jahilnya akan mempan pada Shintarou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE:**

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau baca sampai tiba-tiba mempunyai ide seperti tadi, Sei?"

Seijuurou memiringkan kepalanya. "Ide apa?"

"Ide tadi. Mengambil kacamataku lalu memintaku untuk menciummu," Jelas Shintarou.

"Oh," Seijuurou melanjutkan, "Aku membaca buku matematika mengenai bab modus dan peluang."

Astaga. Seijuurou memang _random_.

"Omong-omong, dari tadi aku melihatmu serius membaca," Seijuurou berusaha mengalihkan topik. "Apa yang kau baca, Shin?"

"Hmm? Aku membaca mengenai teknik transplantasi," jawab Shintarou.

"Untuk ujianmu?"

"Bukan."

Alis Seijuurou menekuk bingung. "Kalau bukan, lalu untuk apa?"

"Untuk mencari cara mencangkokkan rahim padamu."

"…"

"Sei?"

"Shin, dasar hentai!"

* * *

**A/N :** Hyahoo~ Kembali lagi sama Alice...

UAS Senin besok bukannya belajar malah publish fic/plak. Ya yang penting semuanya senenglah(?)

Terinspirasi dari buku pemantapan matematika/plak. Dan itu endingnya apa banget... Omake-nya juga... :'D

Oh, ini mungkin sekalian fic buat temen Alice yang akhirnya jadi demen MidoAka. Kekeke, Alice berhasil meracunimu~

Sebelumnya Alice mau berterima kasih buat **Corporal Narin to BGata**, **kurohime**, **codetreasure**,** Letty-chan19**, **Cherry Hime**, **SkipperChen**, **Mey-chan Love Kagami-5862**, **Akashiki Kazuyuki**, dan **Kiri Shota **untuk review-nya di fic Alice _Kopi dan Teh_. Alice seneng ternyata banyak yang cintah AoAka jugaaa... n.n

Err, kayaknya segini aja deh. Harus lanjut belajar lagiii~ OvO

Akhir kata,

Review, please~ *tebar-tebar soal UN(?)*


End file.
